Drarry Halloween
by Kelslyn
Summary: Harry convinced Draco to wear quite the costume, now he has to pay the price when he's forced to deal with the teasing from his fiancé and the advances of others toward Draco. Was it worth it?


Draco shifted uncomfortably and crossed his legs. He glanced around the bar where everyone was in costumes like he was and dancing and having a good time at the party. He sighed. If Harry didn't get there soon… Since they had graduated from Hogwarts Draco had grown his hair out all the way down to his shoulder blades and currently it was pulled back into a ponytail. Also since graduation he and Harry had gotten engaged. As Draco sat on the bar stool and swirled his cocktail with his tooth pick, olive still impaled on it, another man walked up to him and leaned against the bar next to him.

"Hey sweetheart, let me buy you a drink?" Draco looked up at him and was about to respond when he heard a silky voice behind him answer.

"I've got it." The voice said. The guy looked up, rather annoyed and asked,

"Uh-huh and who are you?" An arm snaked around Draco's bare shoulders and when the voice spoke again you could hear the smugness dripping off of it.

"The fiancé."

The other guy 'humphed' and pushed off of the bar before melting back into the crowd, probably to harass someone else. Draco looked up to see Harry smiling down at him. He sat on the stool next to Draco and kissed his cheek before ordering a Dragon's Fire cocktail. He was devilishly handsome dressed as a muggle doctor his outfit was perfect, a white shirt and white shoes, black pants and even a white lab coat with a chest pocket and a red cross on the sleeve.

"Do you like my costume?" Harry asked, noticing Draco staring. His eyes narrowed and he glared at his fiancé.

"Oh yes. I like _yours. Mine _on the other hand I do not appreciate." He gestured to the costume Harry had somehow convinced him to wear. 'Somehow' meaning Harry took and hid all his other clothes so he had no other option. Harry smirked.

"Well _I _like your costume." Draco was wearing a short little nurse's dress that came only to the top of his thighs with white ruffles of fabric all on the inside of the skirt of the dress, white fish-net stockings that came to just under the hem of the skanky dress and knee high red boots with three inch heels. To complete his embarrassment Harry had even picked out lace panties and as he had taken all Draco's underwear as well he had no choice but to wear them. There had been so many people that thought Draco was a woman that he had lost track of the times he had been asked for his number and the amount of people that had hit on him. Draco glared at him again before sipping at his drink as Harry's was set in front of him.

"What took you so long to get here?" Draco asked.

"Honey, I'm an Auror. Sometimes my hours are finicky."

"Well I know that but you've never been held back for _three hours_." Harry rubbed Draco's cheek with his thumb and then kissed the same spot.

"I know sweetie, I'm sorry. But not all of us get to teach at Hogwarts like you do." Draco groaned and leaned back.

"Oh Lord don't remind me. I swear these kids get dumber and dumber every year. Today a Gryffindor asked me if we were going to learn how to make a love potion! In Defense Against the Dark Arts! I was never that stupid even in my first year. I was a perfect student who never got into trouble." Harry laughed and a couple people around them glared at him jealously which he noticed but Draco was oblivious to.

"If you believe that then you and I remember our days as students very differently." He chuckled. Draco smiled and leaned against his fiancé's shoulder. Draco finished his drink and one of his favorite songs came on.

"Harry! Come dance with me!"

"But I'm not done with my drink." Draco stood anyways and Harry was suspicious of the mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh? Well let me change your mind." Draco said.

Draco left to the bathroom and Harry was confused until he came back, looking self-satisfied and pressed his hand to Harry's, pushing something into the other hand and kissing his cheek before melting into the pulsing and gyrating crowd that was moving to the music. Harry opened his hand and sucked in a deep breath. There was a pair of black lace panties in his hand. _Draco's _panties. That bastard was in a dress that barely covered anything without freaking underwear. The ruffles inside the dress would help but… God. Suddenly Harry wished his trousers were just a tad looser because the pressure put unwanted discomfort on his straining erection. He got up and joined the crowd, suddenly _very _interested in dancing with Draco.


End file.
